Deadly Secrets
by Sparky101
Summary: (OOtP Spoilers!) Harry misses Sirius so much (sob I miss him too), and becomes deeply depressed. Maybe Malfoy has hidden things from us that are finally breaking free? Please review!
1. A Step too Far

Hi! For all of you who read my story earlier, I changed some stuff. I took out the stuff about Ron and Hermione...I kinda thought it was stupid (and irrelevant, 2); and I also made it the beginning of the sixth year instead of the end of the fifth. I hope u like my story! All criticism, good or bad, is welcome. So tell me honestly what you think, and I hope you enjoy chapter one!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry gazed dreamily out across the lake. The sun's reflection rippled as someone jumped into the water. There were more shouts from the other side. All those happy people, he thought gloomily. Happy to be back at Hogwarts... happy to be back with their friends. They seemed so distant in contrast to the grief and pain he felt inside. Everything had felt so dull and depressing since...since...  
  
Harry felt a sharp pang in his chest. He gulped and continued to muse in the cool shade of the beech tree. Harry turned around and got to his feet. He patted the smooth white bark of the trunk; it seemed to gleam in the dazzling sunlight.  
  
Tears stung Harry's eyes as he remembered. He clenched his fists, angry at himself. He knew he had to get over it; he had to move on. Harry's eyes softened and his fists loosened their grip as he sunk down into the fresh green grass. He did not want to move on. He stared intently at the clear sky. A voice behind him made Harry jump. "Hi, Harry!"  
  
Harry wheeled around, then heaved a great sigh. "Oh...hi, Neville." Neville was smiling brightly. He felt a searing burn of hatred. How could he just stand there and smile like that? He probably had a great summer... Harry thought. Mine was completely miserable. And the Dursleys didn't make it much better...   
  
"Wanna come back to the common room? Seamus is throwing a huge party and--"  
  
"No, thanks." Harry interrupted. Neville's smile faded.   
  
"Are you okay, Harry?"  
  
"I'm fine." Harry replied curtly, avoiding Neville's eye. He turned and pretended to be very interested in a maple tree on the opposite bank of the lake. He could feel Neville's heavy stare on the back of his head, wishing he would leave. Neville gazed for a moment, then walked away.  
  
Harry sighed again as soon as he was out of sight. None of his friends seemed as comforting as they used to be. Or maybe it was just him. And now he would have to go back to school. He usually loved school at Hogwarts, but now he was completely dreading it. Harry didn't know how he would survive another year at Hogwarts. He shook his head and sat back down into the cool emerald grass. He didn't care. He just wanted his godfather, just wanted to see him again...   
  
It seemed so hopeless. He was the only family Harry had left. He reminisced for a little longer under the sheltering shadow of the large tree. Ron and Hermione, who were watching him by the castle doors, turned to each other.   
  
"I hope he'll be all right..." Said Hermione, looking concerned. "He hasn't spoken much all week."  
  
"He'll be fine." Ron answered indifferently, waving aside the issue. He took a package of chocolate frogs out of his pocket, and removed one. "He's bound to snap out of it soon." The frog struggled in his grip, and nearly got away.  
  
"I just hope you're right." Hermione began to walk swiftly with Ron towards the lake.  
  
"Twush mre" Ron said reassuringly as he stuffed the chocolate frog into his mouth. Hermione sighed. Just then, the huge doors swung open as Draco Malfoy and his crew stepped out into the sunlight. There seemed to be an atmosphere of power surrounding them as they walked confidently towards the beech tree. People sprinted out of the way as they approached Harry, who was completely oblivious to the whole thing. Ron leaned over to Hermione. "That can't be good..." he whispered. Hermione just froze and stared. Malfoy was grinning; Pansy Parkinson was squealing with pleasure; Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering stupidly.   
  
"So, Potter," Malfoy sneered. Harry quickly turned around.  
  
"Still sitting under that bloody tree?" Harry scowled, but looked away again. "I'm still a prefect, you know." Malfoy snarled. "I could give you detention if I wanted to. If you don't treat me with enough respect."   
  
Harry ignored him. His thoughts wandered to different things. "What's the matter, Potter?" Malfoy spat. "Were you scared that you would lose that flea-bitten old half-breed, Hagrid?" Pansy Parkinson screamed with delight; Crabbe and Goyle grunted with laughter.   
  
"Shut up." Harry said through gritted teeth. He didn't care so much that he was insulting Hagrid. Harry just wished he would leave him alone for once. This wasn't what he needed right now.   
  
"No, I'm just getting started!" Malfoy said eagerly. He felt a flutter of excitement. He wanted to cause Harry misery... enough so that no one would suspect..."Do you, maybe, miss your dear old friend? The outlaw?" A couple of Slytherin onlookers laughed heartily.  
  
"Shut UP!" Harry got to his feet. Now he was angry.   
  
"Or, perhaps, you were afraid that Harry Potter wouldn't be there to save the world again?" Malfoy jeered.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Harry roared. He pushed Malfoy so that he fell back onto the ground. Harry stepped closer.  
  
Malfoy covered his face with his hands as Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward, their pudgy fists held up at the ready. Harry walked fearlessly right through to Malfoy, pushing them aside. There was fire burning in his eyes that made Malfoy shudder. Too much misery, Malfoy thought. Harry pulled him up by his shirt. He had never been so intensly angry at him."Put me down! Put me DOWN!" He thrashed his legs violently in the air. Harry raised his other fist, and flung it forward into Malfoy's face. Several girl onlookers let out a simultaneous squeal. Harry felt the warm blood from Malfoy's lip come gushing out. He raised his fist again as Malfoy struggled in his grip.  
  
"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" A voice shouted from behind them, full of rage. The crowd parted, making a path for a furious looking Mrs. McGonagall. Harry dropped Malfoy onto the ground, and turned to face her. 


	2. A Different View of Him

Thx 4 the review, Anonymous person!!!  
  
And thanx Savver! Supp?   
  
Hope u all liked chapter 1... cuz here comes chapter 2!  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall stepped forward, trembling with rage, her eyes huge. "Were you two students fighting?" She put stress on each individual word. Harry was so blind with anger, he didn't even care anymore. Malfoy had just gone too far. He crossed his arms and stood tall, looking her right in the eye. The onlookers were fearfully still, and an expectant silence pierced the air.   
  
"Yeah, we were." Harry replied firmly. Professor McGonagall glared at him angrily.  
  
"What is he doing?" Ron whispered hoarsely. "Is he trying to get in trouble?"  
  
"Hush!" Hermione snapped, craning her neck to get a better look.  
  
"You two," Professor McGonagall indicated Harry and Malfoy. "In my office. Now." She turned on her heel and glided back to the castle. Harry followed stiffly, darting enraged looks at Malfoy. Malfoy slowly got to his feet, still in shock. Urgh...shouldn't have done that...shouldn't have done that... he thought, as Crabbe and Goyle ran forward and grabbed his arms. Malfoy pulled away, and began to walk behind Harry.   
  
The crowd gradually dispersed as they vanished into the enormous doorway. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm tightly, and yanked for him to follow. "Come ON, Ron!" She hurried through the huge doors and turned abruptly right, then left, then down a hallway, then through a door, then a left turn, then down a long corridor, then up the staircase.   
  
"Slow...down...Hermione!" Ron panted, whose arm was growing numb from her grip. She narrowly avoided a large statue, then rounded another corner and flew down the next corridor. Two wizards were playing chess in a nearby portrait. Hermione whooshed past, just missing slamming into it head-on.   
  
"Hey!" Shouted a red-faced wizard, shaking his fist threateningly. "Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Sorry!" She called over her shoulder, without looking back. They rounded a final corner, their robes flapping behind them.   
  
"Hermione...let...go..." Suddenly, she ground to a halt in front of a tall mahogany door. Ron wrenched his arm from her grip. He shook it painfully, and took in a sharp breath. Glancing over at Hermione, he followed her to the door. Faint voices could be heard from Professor McGonagall's office, but not that clearly.  
  
"Boy, some Extendable Ears could sure come in handy right now." Ron whispered. Hermione put her finger to her lips angrily, and they both fell silent. She pressed her ear to the door, listening intently. Ron did the same.   
  
"...possibly have a good enough reason to engage in Muggle dueling!" Came a muffled voice from the other side of the door.   
  
"What have you got to say for yourself?" Professor McGonagall shouted. She pursed her lips furiously. Harry turned to Malfoy. He was sitting in a chair, looking around nervously. A tissue was held to his lip, which was still pouring out blood. Harry turned his head back to Professor McGonagall and shrugged.   
  
"I'm not sorry I punched him." Harry said stubbornly.  
  
"Well." She straightened some papers on her desk. "I suppose we should find an appropriate punishment for you two." She pulled a thick red book from the drawer, and leafed through the pages, which were yellowed with age. "That will be twenty points from Gryffindor...twenty points from Slytherin...I would like to see each of you for detention at 5 o'clock in my office for one week– Draco, go to the hospital wing– and Mr. Potter," She looked up at Harry over the top of her glasses, "Could you escort him, please?" Harry growled under his breath, but Professor McGonagall didn't seem to notice. She looked down and began to scribble on a page which was already half-filled with handwriting.   
  
Harry stood up and hesitantly headed over to Malfoy's chair. He didn't help him up, just waited for him in disgust. Harry thought he felt a hand lightly rest on his shoulder, but simply shrugged the feeling off and looked impatiently back.   
  
Malfoy gathered himself together and got up. Harry began to walk and opened the door, not holding it open for Draco. Malfoy caught the heavy door just before it hit his face. He looked ahead; Harry was already halfway down the hallway. Malfoy rushed up to walk next to him, letting his footfalls match Harry's. They walked in silence for a while.  
  
Why isn't he saying anything, wondered Harry. Normally he would consider this the perfect time to make fun of me. There's no one around... He looked up and around him at the empty hall, then something caught his eye next to him. Malfoy was looking at Harry with a kind of smile at the edge of his lips. It wasn't really the nasty smile Harry was used to getting from him. It was different somehow... they looked at each other for a split second, then snapped their gaze back to the hallway in front of them. The rest of the walk was surrounded by a strange, awkward silence. 


	3. Reliving a Horrifying Memory

AHEM thanx 2 NO ONE 4 givin me reviews...I need a review 4 chapter 2!!!!! Ah well let's hope this chapter's better. O, and BTW, whoever reads this HAS to go 2 this girl's fanfic page...OMG she's so GOOOD! (And don't u dare try 2 deny it, Savvy.) www.fanfiction.net/~strangledlies  
  
It's so WAY better than mine. U guyz HAVE to read it!!! (after you're done reading mine, of course...)  
  
Well...nutin else to say...so here's chapter 3!  
  
  
  
They reached the two staircases leading up to the Slytherin and Gryffindor towers. Harry and Malfoy paused, and Malfoy whispered "Uhh...bye." He turned and walked quickly up the stairs. Harry grunted and headed up the opposite staircase. His pace quickened with each step, until he was moving surprisingly fast. He approached the large portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"I think there's something wrong with Harry." Ron said, in the common room with Hermione. Crookshanks was curled up in front of the crackling fire, dozing without a care in the world. The common room was empty besides them; many people were still outside on the sunny grounds.   
  
"Of course there is!" Hermione replied in a high voice. "He's acting very strange. I expected   
  
him to be miserable after what happened, but never..."  
  
"Never this miserable..." grumbled Ron.  
  
"Maybe...maybe we should talk to him." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Are you crazy? He'll go absolutely mad!"  
  
"Well we can't just leave him like this! He needs us right now!" She argued.   
  
Just then, footsteps sounded outside, drawing nearer and nearer. "Quick– hide!" Ron cried dramatically. Hermione gave him a critical look and stay put.  
  
Harry stepped into the warm, golden light of the room. Crookshanks opened one eye, yawned widely, and trotted over to him. He trilled and purred invitingly.  
  
"Hi, Harry. H-how are you?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
He gave her a disgusted look as Crookshanks rubbed against his leg.  
  
"Go away." He muttered, shaking the cat off. Crookshanks meowed angrily, and stalked back over to the fire.  
  
Harry clunked up the stairs and into the boys dormitories. Approaching his bed, he glanced at the window next to him. The shimmering light flooded in freely. He made his way over to the window, pulled the curtains closed, and then threw himself down on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes, Harry listened to the faint shouts from outside. He turned over and closed his eyes. Eventually, he slid into sleep.   
  
He was in Professor Umbridge's office. He looked around. He was surrounded by a flood of frills and pink bows. The kittens loomed over him, meowing sweetly. Harry's gaze drifted to Professor Umbridge, who was sitting at her desk watching him. She smiled her poisoned honey smile, more dangerous than ever. He looked down at the piece of empty parchment in front of him, and the quill in his hand. Professor Umbridge shuffled some papers on her desk and went to work scribbling something down with a long, peacock blue quill.  
  
Harry began to write. I will not tell lies. Suddenly, his hand seared with pain. Harry dropped the quill and grabbed his wrist. There were the words, carved into the back of his hand. Looking back down at the page, he saw, with horror, that the sentence was written on the page with his own shining blood. Professor Umbridge looked up, grinning smugly. "Is something wrong, Mr. Potter?" Harry quickly picked up his quill again. I will not tell lies. I will not tell lies. I will not tell lies.  
  
Harry snapped his eyes open. He sat up, panting. He glanced around the room. Several other boys were in bed now. Ripping open the curtains, he saw the navy blue sky, dotted with sparkling stars. Just a dream...just a dream...  
  
Harry felt a presence. Something was behind him. He spun to see nothing there. One of the boys snorted in his sleep. Harry ran his fingers through his hair, breathing fast. He wiped the beads of sweat from his face, then paused. It was just a dream. But it had seemed so real! He was there again, he had felt the pain... it was almost as realistic as the dreams he had had earlier in the year, with the Department of Mysteries...when he was the snake...was Voldemort...  
  
Harry did not sleep for the rest of the night. 


	4. Unanswered Questions

Classes began the next day. Harry rubbed his eyes, struggling to stay awake during History of Magic class. His chin was resting on his hand, and his eyelids began to droop. Malfoy was gazing out the window , daydreaming about something. Hermione was sitting upright in her chair, listening attentively. Professor Binns' monotonous voice was slowly lulling Harry to sleep...  
  
He was in an alleyway. Harry knew something dangerous loomed behind him. Reluctantly, he turned around to see a dark, hooded figure approaching. Another was cornering Dudley nearby.  
  
The dementor glided towards Harry ominously. It reached out its gruesome hand as it got closer. Harry knew he had to use his Patronus. He pointed his wand at the dementor. "Expecto Patronum." He whispered. A tiny spark flew out of the end of his wand. He had to think of something happy... but it was impossible. His mind was drenched in shadows as he watched the dementor come closer.  
  
It was almost on top of him now. It brought its hideous face closer to Harry's. No, he thought. No, I can't let him kiss me. I can't...can't... He racked his brain for a good thought. There was nothing he could think of, gazing into the monstrous face of a dementor. Its lips were inches away from Harry's skin. He struggled for a happy thought...   
  
Malfoy's face exploded into harry's mind. That caring smile... it made him feel unusually warm and comforted. Quickly, Harry grasped the thought and raised his wand. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He shouted clearly, and sure enough, the Patronus burst out of the tip.  
  
Harry jerked awake to hear a voice whispering in his ear.   
  
"Hrmph...History of Magic...there's something I never needed in real life...go ahead, Harry, fall asleep if you want." He could feel hot breath now on the back on his neck. He stood up, alarmed, and the breath ceased. Harry turned his head, but once again, no one was there. He scanned the area around him, and was startled to see Professor Binns standing right in front of him after he had made a full turn. "Is something wrong, Mr. Potter?" He said, and sniffed.   
  
"N-no..." Harry was still frantically searching for something, anything, behind him. "I...just thought...someone was whispering in my ear..." His voice trailed off as he saw Hermione staring at him, her brow furrowed. She looked as if she was trying to read his thoughts. Harry paused. Taking one more cautious glance over his shoulder, he sunk back into his chair with the weight of the whole class' eyes on him. The boring lecture continued, but no one was paying attention. Hermione was still staring, and Neville looked confused. Ron had on a look of mock concern, but Harry could see right through it.   
  
He would have tried to see what it looked like Ron was really feeling, but he didn't want to face the class again. His eyelids were pressed together tightly, and he just wished he could vanish into thin air.   
  
Harry sat silently at lunch, not eating much. He squinted straight ahead, and tried hard to figure out what was going on. Why did he think of Malfoy as a happy thought? And caring? That's the last word he would use to describe Draco Malfoy.   
  
He felt the presence again, but didn't bother to turn around. He knew it would just end the same way. THERE WAS NOBODY BEHIND HIM. He told himself over and over again. Unless, of course, it was someone invisible... the thought struck Harry hard.  
  
"Umm...h-hey, Harry." A nervous voice tore him painfully from his thoughts. It was Hermione, standing in front of Ron, Ginny, and Neville. Harry leapt up from his seat. "DON'T EVER SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!" He shouted, irritated. Hermione looked away in shame. Ron rolled his eyes. "Here we go again..." He said quietly.   
  
But loud enough for Harry to hear.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked Ron, fuming.   
  
"You heard me." Ron replied through gritted teeth. Ginny elbowed him. "Ron..."  
  
"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT, GINNY?" She winced at her brother's yelling.   
  
"RON..." Harry called his attention back to their fight. "What are you trying to say?" Ron threw his hands up and said, "Oh, look at me! I'm Harry Potter! I'm sad, all eyes on ME!" His voice was full of fury. "And then when we try to help, you just get pissed off!"   
  
"That's not true!" Harry shouted, even though he knew it was.  
  
"Oh, sure. Right, Harry. Okay." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Well...you...I ...UGH!" He sighed in despair, and darted out of the room.  
  
"Harry, wait." Hermione glared at Ron, then began to follow Harry.  
  
"Aww, just leave 'im alone. The bloody idiot's gonna come to his senses soon enough." Ron said grudgingly. Hermione looked longingly out at Harry, but sat down.   
  
"Ron, don't get mad at him. He's been under a lot of pressure lately..." Hermione scolded. Ron folded his arms grudgingly.  
  
Harry ran and ran until he was out of breath. He collapsed in a heap of shaky sobs in the middle of an abandoned hallway. Malfoy rounded a nearby corner, grinning evilly as he usually did when he roamed Hogwarts. However, when he saw Harry's state, his eyes softened. "Harry..."  
  
Harry looked up quickly, revealing his tear-stained face. Realizing who it was, He hid back in his bundle of robes.  
  
"Harry..." Malfoy repeated sympathetically.   
  
"What do you want?" He choked.  
  
"What...what's the matter?"  
  
This has got to be a trick. Since when has he cared about me? Harry thought grimly.  
  
"Wait...why aren't you at lunch?"  
  
Malfoy didn't answer. He just stood there, his white blonde hair setting a certain glow about him. He looked down sheepishly.   
  
"Go away, Malfoy."  
  
"I want to know if I can help."  
  
"JUST GO!" Harry snapped.  
  
Malfoy hesitated, then left. Harry sighed, and slowly got to his feet. He wobbled over to the window. He sat down, resting his forehead against the cool glass. The trees blazed with oranges and yellows, making the landscape look like fields of fire as far as Harry could see. His glasses reflected the dim September sun up in the sky. A silvery mist hung about the grounds.  
  
Harry knew what he must do. He had known since the beginning of the year, but denied it as the need to grew worse. Harry desperately searched the view, hoping that somehow it held another answer.  
  
But he didn't. He couldn't deny his fate any longer. Harry stood solemnly, and headed towards the boys' dormitories.  
  
So many questions! What's Harry gonna do? Will him and Ron make up? What's that thing behind Harry? Why did he think about Malfoy when he was cornered by a dementor? Why is Malfoy acting so different lately? Keep checking back, and maybe you'll find out!  
  
*Teasers!*  
  
Harry raised the wand slowly and began to speak.  
  
"Avada Keda-"  
  
"Wait, Harry!"  
  
He whirled around, and his eyes widened.  
  
"SIRIUS?" He gasped. 


	5. A Joyful Reunion

Hey sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter... I got lotsa stuff I gotta do for school, and blah blah blah... etc. etc.   
  
Thanks 4 the reviews, everyone! O, and Hp-Azn... is my story really that predictable? Oh well...I guess I'll stop putting teasers.  
  
Nuthing else really to say... so here's chapter 5.  
  
Harry sat on his bed glumly. He had to get up, but it seemed like he was glued to his seat. His mind was overwhelmed with thoughts and feelings, none of which he wanted anyone to know. There were some he even didn't understand. He was unsure of so many things...  
  
There was one thing Harry was positive about: he couldn't continue like this. Ever since that battle with Voldemort last year, he had gone completely downhill. Sirius was the solid, strong rock he could hold onto. With him gone, Harry was just swept away in the crashing waves. What with all of the friends he'd lost... and all the nights he'd cried himself to sleep... all of the decisions he'd hidden from everyone. He recalled painfully, his hand straying to his wrist.   
  
Harry sighed, and began to tremble. So this was it. He was sure it would work this time. He had wondered how he should do it, and he decided that quick and painless would be best. Slowly, he reached inside his robes, drawing his wand. Before, he had used it for so many other things...so many good things. The light reflected off of it, giving it an eerie, menacing shine. He had never taken the time to think about the dangerous things it could really do.  
  
But now he was about to find out.  
  
Harry gulped and pointed it towards himself.   
  
"Ava-...A-..." A tiny spark flew out of the end of his wand, but he couldn't do it. He just couldn't. He felt tension rising in his chest. It was getting hard to breathe.  
  
Harry cleared his throat and tried to reassure himself. Someday you're going to be either a victim or a murderer, he thought, remembering the prophecy. Why wait to find out, when you can just be both right now?  
  
He raised the wand once more, and began to speak- this time more firmly.  
  
  
  
"Avada Keda-"  
  
  
  
"Wait, Harry!"  
  
He whirled around, and his eyes widened.  
  
"SIRIUS?" He gasped.  
  
  
  
And there he was. Standing in all his shining glory. Or standing there, anyway. His clothes were a little shabby, a little torn. His face was dirty, and he looked tired. But his eyes were smiling broadly.   
  
Harry couldn't think of words. He couldn't think of anything. Sirius was there? But... but how? Confusion twisted his mind, but was quickly taken over by joy. Pure, sweet bliss like he hadn't felt in a long time.   
  
Harry dropped the wand and sprinted across the room. Sirius was smiling, with open arms. They embraced each other, both sobbing. Harry knew everything was okay now. Everything was going to be fine. He was floating on a feathery cloud, far above everything.  
  
After a few minutes, Harry snapped back to reality. He pulled away from Sirius and looked at him curiously.   
  
"S-sirius?"  
  
"Uh...yeah."  
  
"B-but...but..." Harry stammered. "But how?"   
  
Sirius grinned mischievously, and waved his hand in the air. Harry noticed that he wasn't just waving his hand; he was holding something.  
  
"Invisibility cloak." Sirius said slyly.  
  
"I mean...you were...I thought you were..." Harry paused, licking his lips. He whispered the word hoarsely. "...dead."   
  
Sirius smiled, now more grateful than sly.   
  
"So did I."  
  
Harry didn't need to ask him to explain. Sirius spilled it out automatically.  
  
"The fact is, when I fell behind that curtain, I went into some kind of other dimension. I could see you looking for me, calling my name, but you couldn't see me. I saw that terrible look on your face, and I wanted so badly to wipe your tears."  
  
Harry could feel his vision blur again. Sirius continued.  
  
"I searched for some way to get back. It was a strange kind of place, really hollow and empty. There was just a ground I was walking on, and everything was white. Pure white. For a second, I thought I was in heaven or something,. I walked around for hours, and it just went on and on. I finally saw something. It was a window. I looked through it, and saw this swirling blue...thingy."  
  
Harry smiled at the familiar way Sirius talked.  
  
"Anyway, there were a whole bunch of people's faced... like tons of them crowded in this one area. They were all talking, kind of faded-looking. Then I saw one that looked familiar. It was your parents, Harry."  
  
Harry's heart leapt. His parents?  
  
"They saw me and smiled. They started to explain what was going on. They said the white room I was walking in was the area just between living and dead. The part behind the window, where their faces were floating, was the land of the dead or something. And behind that tiny window was an endless amount of space, where the spirits of all of the people who ever died, were dwelling. All of the ones who weren't ghosts, that is."  
  
Sirius frowned. "I'm still not exactly sure how that whole ghost thing works." He shook his head and continued.  
  
"I was about to open the window, and they stopped me. They told me if I opened the window, I would become one with them and all of the other spirits. They called on a bunch of other floating faces, and they did some weird chant. Suddenly, I was back in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix again. The first thing I thought of was 'Oh, god, I hope Harry hasn't taken this whole thing too bad.' And I came to see you. And you had taken it bad. I was waiting for the right time to appear to you again. I didn't want to scare you."  
  
Sirius finished with a sigh. He looked up at Harry, who was gazing at him happily.  
  
Both of them didn't seem to notice the footsteps coming up the stairs. They were still sitting like that when the blonde boy walked in. 


	6. The Silence

Hey ppl! Thanx again 4 the reviews! :-) I feel loved.

(sob) You like me, you really like me! sniff I'd like to thank my mommy...and my daddy...and my brothery... and my sistery/best friend.......... OK if I don't stop now i'll prolly be here all night.... ENJOY CHAPTER 6!!!!!!!!!!!!

Malfoy stood in the doorway, his jaw dropping. Sirius? Sirius Black? The criminal? Here? With Harry? Thousands of fragments of thought flooded into Draco's head, and it was difficult to grasp one. But it only took him a few seconds to grab onto the biggest one: he had to hide.  
Suddenly overcome with panic, Malfoy dodged behind the nearest bed. Harry and the crook hadn't noticed him yet, and he hoped to keep it that way. He peered over the bed, just enough to see them clearly.  
"...So I've been following you this whole time. I wasn't exactly sure when to come out. I...I was there when you...did all those things..." Sirius swallowed the lump of steel in his throat. "All the things you did to make the pain better... your other suicide attempts... and the...uh..." Sirius made a motion like drinking out of a bottle. Harry had only tried it twice. The first time, he hated it. It tasted horrible. But he tried again anyway a few weeks later. It made him forget for a while, and he liked the carefree feeling it gave him.  
"I tried my best to stop any of the things from hurting you badly... all of the times you cut your wrist, I used a countercurse. I did anything I could. Everything I could." Harry could hear Sirius' voice getting shaky. "...But eventually I couldn't take it anymore. I was watching you plunge lower and lower... and it was hurting me, too."  
The first clear thought that sprung to Draco's mind was, Sirius Black was following Harry? What was he going to do to Harry? Was he going to try to kill him? But the rest of the things Sirius and Harry said brought other thoughts to his mind. Malfoy could feel the heavy love in this room; could see the unbreakable bond tying together Harry and Sirius' hearts. The bond as strong as steel... but at the same time as soft and gentle as a feather.  
  
A thought hit Harry. Everything was explained now, but there was still one thing he hadn't figured out yet. "And... and was it you who was giving me those nightmares? Of all those memories?" Harry asked hopefully. The dreams had been getting worse and worse each night. But Sirius just shook his head. "What nightmares?" He frowned. Harry sighed.  
"Uh... n-nothing... never mind."  
And there was complete silence for a few moments, except for Draco's heavily beating heart. But it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a loving silence, if there is such a thing. Once again, the love in here was tangible. And Draco felt it. It flowed into his ears, his hands, and every part of his body. It fulfilled his heart, was the fire of his soul. He felt suddenly energized for a moment. And then he knew he had to do it.  
Before he could stop himself, Malfoy's body took over him. He stood up quickly, revealing himself. The first to notice him was Sirius. Malfoy shivered. Was he going to hurt him?  
But Sirius just smiled. "So, this must be Mr. Draco Malfoy." He smiled. "Harry's told me all about you."  
For a second Draco's heart leapt, but then he realized what Sirius really meant. Harry turned around and noticed Malfoy. His eyes widened in fear.  
"MALFOY!" He cried. "What...how... what are you doing here? Don't tell! D-don't tell anyone!" Harry stammered.  
Draco put on a fake evil smile, and darted out of the room in the way of Professor McGonagall's office. He rounded the corned and stopped, leaning against the wall. He stood there, waiting. He could feel Harry's panic in the other room. Draco closed his eyes. "Don't worry, Harry." He whispered passionately. "I won't tell."  
"Tell what?"  
Harry's voice surprised Malfoy. "About Sirius." He replied.  
Harry frowned. "Why not?"  
"Because...be-because..." Malfoy sputtered.  
"What were you doing up here in Gryffindor Tower anyway?"  
"N-never mind that. I... I need to tell you something."  
"Yeah?"  
Draco gulped. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. Where to begin?  
"Hurry it up, Malfoy. You're wasting my time." Harry sighed, crossing his arms impatiently. Was this some kind of joke? But the nervous look on Malfoy's face told him he was serious. "What is it, Draco?" Harry said tenderly.  
"Well, I..." He felt the energy draining out of him. He couldn't do this. He looked into Harry's caring eyes for hope. Draco was entranced; bewitched by Harry's gaze. It felt like the truth was being pulled out of him, drawn from the very depths of his soul...  
It was bubbling on the tip of Malfoy's tongue. He had to let it out. Had to tell... had to just say it...  
"Harry, I..." 

Ya wanna know what happens next? Do you REALLY wanna know? Well HA! You can't! Cause that's the END OF THE CHAPTER! Woohoo! I LOVE SUSPENSE! I LOVE DRIVING PEOPLE CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!! So you'll just have to wait until chapter 7.


	7. Those Silver Eyes

Hey, sup? Sry I haven't posted in so long... I wuz on vacation!!! :-D :-D :-D

Plus, it was kinda hard to decide what to write next in the story. I had this one other version of chapter 7 that i wrote, but i didn't use it. It made Harry look like a close-minded arsehole.

o yeah, and "------------------" ... etc, etc. means a scene change. So anyway, uh... here's chapter 7.

"I...I..." Draco whispered.

Just then, Professor McGonagall's voice bellowed throughout the hallway. Her words echoed against the walls: "WILL ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL AT ONCE!!!"

Draco sighed, partly from relief, and partly from disappointment. Harry turned and bolted back into the room. Sirius was sitting patiently, gently stroking Hedwig's feathers. Faint voices drew closer as children poured into the common room below them. "Sirius!" Harry cried breathlessly. "You... you have to get out of here now! Before anyone sees you!" Sirius winked, pulling the invisibility cloak over his head. He vanished out of sight. Harry relaxed a little, and let a smile surface on his face. He went to join the mob of students running downstairs, Sirius close behind. Draco slipped away, unnoticed.

---------------------------------------------------

Harry could hear Sirius' heavy footsteps behind him as he traveled towards the staircase with the other Gryffindors. Each step seemed to linger in the air for one suspenseful moment, but Harry made sure that he heard it come down. He didn't want to lose Sirius again. Neville, who was walking beside him, paused. "Did you hear something?" Neville asked. He frowned. Harry softly nudged Neville with his elbow. "Uh... no. What are you talking about?" Harry replied, hearing the panic rise in his voice. They continued walking, and he looked over his shoulder. "Keep it down!" Harry hissed.

He heard Sirius sigh, annoyed. "Stop worrying so much! I've done _tons _of things like this in my day, and I've _never _gotten caught!" Harry kept walking, trying to suppress a relieved little smile. He had nothing to worry about, he kept telling himself.

Harry ran his hand along the great handrail, as he approached the commotion that could be heard throughout the castle. He craned his neck, trying to see over the tops of thousands of bustling heads. Harry could just barely see Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Professor Snape... all of them, except Dumbledore, of course, looked a little distressed. Harry was almost worried again, until he felt a warm hand rest on his shoulder.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, and raised his hands authoritatively over the crowd. The mass of students fell completely silent. "Thank you." Dumbledore said. "Some... things have come to our attention, and we must warn our students not to leave the castle for any reason unless accompanied by a teacher. All Quidditch matches have been postponed until we can... solve this problem."

A groan escaped from the group of people to the left of Harry. This triggered hundreds of mini-conversations among the students, and soon the Great Hall was once more buzzing with activity. The professors made no attempt to quiet all the students down. Professor Dumbledore nodded silently towards Draco, and Draco bit his lip. He knew his secrets were safe with Dumbledore... all of them. But then why did he feel so nervous?

Harry turned around. "Did you hear that?" Harry whispered, wringing his hands. "Yeah..." Sirius replied, sounding a bit distracted.

"What do you think happened?" Harry asked. Sirius didn't answer.

---------------------------------------------------

Harry laid down on his bed in the boys' dormitory, looking troubled. He was completely surrounded by other boys, not at all tense, sleeping peacefully. Harry strived to remember a time when he used to be able to do that. He was too busy thinking... thinking hard. Some really strange things had been going on lately, and he was determined to find out what it was. He longed for the security of having Sirius right beside him, but Sirius had disappeared and gone off to somewhere else. Harry hoped he was ok...

He suddenly felt himself nodding off. Harry quickly jerked awake. He had been having horrible dreams every night for about two weeks now, and didn't want to experience one again. Sure, Harry was used to nightmares, but these were different. They weren't just dreams, they were _real. _They were all real memories that lurked in the back of Harry's mind, and none of them were good. And they seemed so... so real.

Harry's eyelids once again became heavy. He tried to fight it, but soon gave in and slowly floated away...

Harry was in a bed. No, it wasn't a bed... there were high walls. Very high walls. A crib? He sat up. Everything was... so much bigger. He turned to the stuffed teddy bear on his right. Huge, maybe even the size of his whole body.

Why had he shrank? Harry thought, as he looked all around him. Suddenly, the light streaming in from above him was dimmed. The shadow of two people showed on the blanket below him. Some people were standing over his crib. Harry looked up, and was nearly knocked down by the sense of surprise that hit him.

There, standing over his crib, was a woman and a man. Very tall. The woman had the most vibrant green eyes than Harry had ever seen. And her hair... lovely thick and flowing hair. The man had eyes, too. They projected a loving and caring nature from deep inside his soul. The woman smiled. Mom. The man smiled too. Dad.

Mom and Dad.

Mom. Dad.

Mommy. Daddy.

Mommy Mommy Mommy.

Daddy Daddy Daddy.

Mom and Dad.

Harry's little baby head was spinning. He was so delirious with joy, he didn't even notice the low thump, thump of footsteps approaching the room. Suddenly, the door burst open and Harry's parents spun around.

There stood a person. Not quite a boy, not quite a man. His face was shadowed and hard to see, but Harry could just make out shiny, whitish blond hair. Bright. On his head. He drew a long stick out of his robe. A wand. He pointed it at Harry.

Suddenly, the nice green-eyed lady leapt in front of Harry's crib, just as a beam of light escaped from the end of the wand. It hit the lady. The lady fell. The figure in the doorway said nothing as Harry's father stared at his wife's body in awe. "No!" He cried angrily. Another beam of light, and Daddy was on the floor too.

The person entered the room, wand still drawn. He stepped coldly over the lifeless bodies on the floor, and came right up to Harry's crib. Harry couldn't see his face, but he could just see two gray eyes looking at him from out of the darkness. The eyes were familiar. They usually had a sad and miserable look in them. Yet right now, their silver irises were cruel and unfeeling.

He looked at Harry with a steely glare. Suddenly, a flicker of regret... and then cold stillness once again. He raised the wand, and pointed it right at Harry's head. A blinding flash of green light...

Harry sat up in bed, sweating heavily. He was confused. That was just like one of the memory nightmares he had been having, but... that wasn't right. That wasn't something that had happened in his past, he was sure of it. Or... was he? Why did he suddenly remember that event...as if it was an actual memory?

Harry laid his head back on his pillow. Maybe that was just... a regular nightmare. Yes, that must be it, he tried to convince himself, attempting to fall back asleep.

Suddenly, a soft noise stirred him. He lifted his head off of the pillow, and looked around. Nothing there. Maybe Sirius was back? Harry settled with that thought, and closed his eyes again.

There was the noise again. It was like someone moving around in the room. Harry opened his eyes, and suppressed a quick gasp when he saw a pair of glinting silver eyes looking back at him. But, instead of the cold tone they had before, they now held deep concern and passion. Harry's hand fumbled for his wand, and he pointed it at the person in front of him. "Lumos," he whispered, and the tip of his wand lit up the face of Draco Malfoy.

Harry sighed, and put his wand down. "Malfoy..." he whispered, both puzzled and irritated. "What are you doing? Do you have any idea what time it is-"

"I need to talk to you something." Malfoy hadn't been able to sleep, and needed to get some things off of his chest.

"Well... what is it?" Harry asked, aggravated.

"Uh..."

Harry sighed again. "Look, Malfoy, if you're going to play games with me-"

"No..." Draco cut in. "I need to tell you that... well... Voldemort didn't kill your parents."

Harry stared, confused. "What?"

"Voldemort didn't kill your parents." Draco repeated. All of a sudden, those silver eyes glistened with something else: honesty. Complete and utter honesty. He opened his mouth and let a deadly secret out into the air. "...I did."

MUAHAHAHAHA now ur probably like "WAIT... WTF? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE???"

Ok... see you chapter 8.


End file.
